Space Journey: Part 1
Plot (Zack): You two LEFT me on Earth. (Tetrax): And we said we're sorry. Well I did. (Jax): Zack, I'm the chosen one. (Zack): So? (Jax): So I can- Urg! Sorry. (Tetrax): Well I have to go. May we meet again, Jax Anderson. Tetrax boards his ship and takes off. (Tetrax): Hey, Jax I want to show you something. Grey Matter and Zack come out from behind a barrel. (Grey Matter): You knew we were here? (Tetrax): I was counting on it. Grey Matter times out. (Jax): Wow. Later Tetrax's ship is flying through space when a blue tractor beam catches them. (Jax): Uh, Tetrax. They are sucked aboard and land in a bay. (Tetrax): We need to hide. They are going to search the ship. Jax, Tetrax and Zack hide in a secret compartment as Galvan troops begin swarming the place. (Jax, whispering): Grey Matters. The Galvans leave. Jax opens the secret compartment door. (Jax): That was close. (Galvan Trooper): Sir, we searched the ship there were no Living Beings aboard. (Galvan Leader): Find them! (Galvan Trooper): Yes, Sir. Galvan Trooper leaves. And the Galvan Leader reveals himself to be a red eyed Galvan. (Galvan Leader): Or be destroyed, by Albedo! (Jax): Albedo huh? (Albedo): An Earthling! And you have the Omnitrix, give it! (Jax): Why? (Albedo): Because I am the creator of it. A hologram of Azmuth pops up from the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): Wrong! I am the creator. (Albedo): Azmuth, you were merely an assistant. (Azmuth): Wrong again, Albedo. We are partners. (Albedo): Were partners. (Azmuth, suprised): Albedo. I-I-I never knew you thought this way. (Albedo): Yeah! Well now you know now. You unstable worthless piece of- Albedo transforms. (Riftblade): Aw, who cares. I have my own Omnitrix now! (Azmuth): You build an Omnitrix?! (Riftblade): It may not be complete yet, but soon it wil- Riftblade is punched by Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Take that! (Riftblade): I will kill you and take what's mine. Riftblade slices Diamondhead's arm off. (Diamondhead): Oh no. Diamondhead punches Albedo. (Diamondhead): I wouldn't. Jax and Albedo time out. (Albedo): I can still defeat you. Albedo's Omnitrix shoots a laser at Jax. Tetrax blocks the shot. (Jax): Thanks, Tetrax. (Tetrax): Don't mention it. Jax grabs Albdeo and thier Omnitrix's get stuck. (Jax): Won't come off! Then there's a green flash and Jax is Grey Matter and Albedo is a human. (Albedo): What? How? I'm a...a..a....a human. Yuck! (Grey Matter): Hey! Azmuth teleports in. (Grey Matter)): Azmuth! (Azmuth): Hello, Jax. (Zack): Whoa, cool we're meeting Azmuth in the flesh! (Azmuth): No, I am merly a robot. (Zack): Aw, man. (Albedo): Azmuth. Once again I am forced to be in your stupid pressence. (Robot Azmuth): Well I'm afraid I must go, Jax. I have some unfinished buissness with Albedo. (Grey Matter): Wait! Don't I get any cool new aliens for a job well done? (Robot Azmuth): A reward? Robot Azmuth turns Jax back to normal and types in a code on the Omnitrix. (Robot Azmuth): Have fun with that. Robot Azmuth teleports away. (Jax): Have fun with what? THE END Major Events Riftblade appears! Characters *Jax *Zack *Tetrax *Azmuth Villains *Albedo *Rogue Galvan Aliens used By Jax *Grey Matter (x2) *Diamondhead By Albedo *Riftblade (debut) Category:Episodes